


Good night

by EleCurter



Series: Golden Age [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleCurter/pseuds/EleCurter
Summary: The gentle way for Cloud to fall asleep instead of counting sheep
Relationships: Reno/Cloud Strife
Series: Golden Age [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059059
Comments: 35
Kudos: 41





	Good night

Cloud, under his calloused fingers, traced a path over the freckles that cover Reno’s entire body. Trying to memorize them, one by one. Every night he drew a new map and went further.

Without a word Cloud stopped. Listening their breathing and admiring the sight of the redhead snuggled down in his bed. Some marks of affection here and there. Pink bites and purple hickeys among hundred freckles formed this lovely canvas. 

Meticulous, Cloud considered the painting incomplete. He bent down and parted a long red lock, then pressed his lips on the pale skin. Licking, biting to leave a new trace of his passage. 

With an uncertain moan and a trembling, Reno prayed the mercenary for more or something else. Neither of them knew. Even if his eyes were narrowed with lust for a while, his pouty face claimed for some rest now.

***

But most of the time, the redhead was up for a second round.

“That’s the limit of a mako infused body… What a pity!” With a grin, Reno folded an arm over his own face to mimic a false dismay. 

His sweaty body and flushed cheeks caused by the effort weren't fooling anyone. Not even him and certainly not Cloud. 

The mercenary glanced at the man lying under him with furrowed brows and released his grip. His hands had held Reno's hips so tight that they were now imprinted on his skin. They were both out of breath and exhausted, but the sassy dared to tease him for more.  
“You're gonna break before my own limi-”

“Keep talking merc’!” 

Those three words were the last concrete thing that crossed Reno's lips in all evening. There was nothing else. Only the redhead's groans and his own short sighs of pleasure that echoed against the four walls of the room. For that, Cloud had no remorse nor temperance, even when they both collapsed. 

Laying a kiss on Reno's hair to bring him back, Cloud held him safe in his arms for the rest of the night. Watching over their sleep through his mako eyes. And once again, he took the time to trace a new path between two freckles with his finger.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I wrote fluff thing and it's unusual for me. But it was good to try something different and it's the best way to improve my writing in english.


End file.
